Interview
by Buggerschan
Summary: Isabelle is poor, unemployed and somewhat dumbfounded. She's always wanted to become the president of Saturn, but that could never happen. The heavens then call her to the Town Hall of My Butt, a rural village where she decides to apply for the official secretary!
1. Poster

While Digby was living it up at his new Happy Home Showcase job, Isabelle was unemployed and poor. She hadn't a clue what to do with her life. She studied politics (and failed), but there was no way she'd become the president of Saturn like she always dreamed of. _Perhaps a smaller position,_ she thought, biting the top of her cute, pink pen. But then again, politics were a complicated subject. Maybe she'd study to work at McDonalds instead. It would be much more time efficient than to finish college. _Ah, but no,_ the yellow shih tzu mused. _I'd probably just eat all the food!_

When scavenging for food that afternoon, Isabelle came face-to-face with a poster. On that very paper, there was the great Tortimer, pointing at the reader. He was the mayor of the infamous town, My Butt. She looked up to him, as it was hard to believe such an old toot could manage the rambunctous town. The young woman read the large letters.

 ** _New Secretary Needed for My Butt!_**

 ** _No Skill Required!_**

 ** _Accepting 2:00 to 6:00pm EST on June 9, 2013_**

"Perfect!" Isabelle exlaimed cheerfully, wagging her fluffy yellow tail. "It's a career in the fancy politics category, and I don't have any skills! I better make an alarm for tommorow..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Miss Shizue?" said an old, cracked voice, with Isabelle entering the Town Hall with her cheap work clothes and her hair in a cute updo.

"Hellooooo, Mr. Mayor!" the young woman perked up, as her sweet, sparkling eyes caught sight of an office chair.

Round and around went Isabelle.

"WHEE!"


	2. My Butt

"Ahem," Tortimer coughed in attempt to get Isabelle's attention.

"WHEE!"

Narrowing his eyes at Isabelle, he read her resume. "So, according to this slip, you have a sucessful brother. I suppose he could share tips on your career?" rasped the tortoise. Isabelle stopped spinning and nodded towards the mayor. "Yup! He's really nice. Helps me with my work!"

"Yes. And, your job goal is... er, president of Saturn?" read Tortimer. The shih tzu began sweating bullets. "Uhm, yes! But that was when I was... younger." The mayor squinted at Isabelle. "Well, I suppose you have all the qualifications for this job. After all, the poster promised there were no skills needed. Go ahead and study these documents tonight. Your work begins tomorrow." Tortimer declared. "And Isabelle,"

"Yes?" questioned the young woman with a curious tilt of her head.

"I want you to take care of the new mayor who will be arriving tomorrow." the old toot said, rushing out the door with his walking stick. Isabelle went after him. "But who's the new-"

The door shut in her little face. It was too long a trip back to her tiny apartment, so she decided she'd stay in her office for the night to study. "I guess the first person to arrive on the train tomorrow is our mayor..." Isabelle mused softly to herself, reading the script.

 _When a subject enters the town hall, you must greet them with a smile and ask them how they want you to assist them. The mayor may be let into their office at any time excluding holidays. Citizens may request to report problematic citizens, share ideas for a new anthem or flag, or other things. The mayor can sort out public works projects. More information on page 123._

"This is gonna take... forever..." the pup let out a large yawn and laid her head on the work table. "Perhaps I'll take... a little nap..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gotta go, gotta go!" shreiked Isabelle, running towards the Train Station. She checked her little green watch. Luigi's shorter arm pointed at the 12. She was late, like in every other scenario she had to go somewhere in a matter of time.

Along with her were some other villagers, also waiting for the arrival of the mayor in front of the station. Most looked... eccentric. One was an elepant that looked like a teapot, another being an octopus who could somehow survive on land. Then there was two twin rabbits, one looking unimpressed and tired, and the other cheerful and overexcited. And finally, a cat doing push-ups in a helmet and jumpsuit...

"Hello pretty lady! Are you the mayor?" barked a voice from behind. "GAH! DON'T EAT MY BRAINS!" shrieked Isabelle, for before her was a mummified dog. "WHAT!? ZOMBIES!? WHERE!?" screamed the mummy. "GUYS! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED BY ZOMBIES! PROTECT THE CHILDREN!" he called out, hiding behind Isabelle. "TELL MY MOTHER I LOVE HER!"

The blue twin rabbit rolled her eyes. "There's no such thing as zombies. Now be a dear and shut your trap." However, the other twin was panicking. "But Lucky always tells the truth, sis! Wait a minute... THAT'S EXACTLY THE KIND OF THING A ZOMBIE WOULD SAY!"

The cat arose from his push-ups and puffed out his chest. "Never fear! I shall pummel this monster impersonating Francine!" he declared, getting into a fighting pose. Francine perked her ears and simply approached him to kick him in the crotch, keeping her bored face plastered on.

"YOW! False alarm... that is definitely Francine..." coughed out the so-called hero. "GAHAHAHAHA!" guffawed the red octopus, pointing a tentacle at the poor child, who was holding his punctured area. Meanwhile, the train was approaching the station with the mayor inside.

This was definitely an interesting town.


End file.
